


Mazz

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: A Star is Born, AU, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Heated Moments, Karaoke, New York Rangers, New York Yankees, Service Worker, Sexual Content, Smut, Sports, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Here's some love for our favorite chaos boy Joe Mazzello.





	1. Kitchen Dance

It has been Joe’s first Thanksgiving with your family and it had gone pretty okay. Everyone got along and Joe couldn’t help but smile at the stories told and ask questions.

It had been a long day of too much food and family members telling embarrassing stories. Now, you were just ready to crash.

You were standing at the stink washing dishes, a spotify playlist playing softly in the background.

Joe had walked in with a few more dishes from the living room.

He smiled at the sight of you, swaying from side to side. He set down the dishes and offered you his hand. You pulled off your rubber gloves and took his hand.

It was a peaceful moment, dancing in your kitchen with a boy you were head over heals for. Your head rested against his chest, smiling as you listened to his heartbeat.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

You lift your head and look at him, “How much I love you.”

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing you softly. The day and its stresses had melted away.

“Let’s go to bed. We can deal with the dishes in the morning.”

You kissed him. What a perfect end to the crazy day.


	2. On The Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Being a server at Applebee’s and the borhap boys are your only table for the NIGHT because your boss wants them to have the best service possible. Things just progress with them. Shenanigans ensue. CHOOSE👏🏾YOUR👏🏾OWN👏🏾ADVENTURE👏🏾! One? All? Who knows? 😜😜😂😂

“Welcome to Applebees. My name is Y/N, I’ll be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

It seemed to happen once a month, like clockwork. A private party would book a table and you’d be the one to handle them- regardless of it being your day off or not.

“You’re just so good with the customers,” roughly translated to, “You can persuade them to buy all the expensive things because you’re hot, so I’m pimping you out.”

While a bit insulting, you always took the job. Important clientele meant big tips. So if you had to flirt a little, you would. Plus, you also were the only one not to get all fangirly over people.

The group tonight were the four leads of the Bohemian Rhapsody film. You weren’t quite sure why they were in town or who decided to send them to Applebees when there were fancier places… but they were gorgeous, so you didn’t complain.

As the night went on, the restaurant emptied, aside from the four boys. They spent the night chattering away and drinking. A few times they had tried to get you to join them.

Of course you had to decline, being on the clock and, “My boss would kill me if I spent the night drinking and drooling back here.”

They jumped on the comment, trying to get you then spill on who you would be drooling over.

You just shrug and excuse yourself. You tell your boss you’re heading out back for a break. It was a bit stressful having to stay on and be attentive to them. There was so much pressure whenever nights like these went down.

Your only saving grace was sitting out back for a few minutes. The silence was soothing to your overstimulated brain. Though it wasn’t long before someone joined you. The door opening made you lift up your head and spotted Joe.

“Hey! What’s up?”

He walks his way over to you, hands shoved in his pockets. You stand on your feet.

“We were about to head out, just wanted to say goodbye,” He pulled out a piece of paper, “And give you this.”

Smiling, you take it from him. Opening it and spot a number, your smile falling a little when you see Ben’s name scribbled underneath it. It confused you, “Ben?”

Joe nodded, “Yeah. He wanted you to have it and I was already coming back here to say goodbye so…”

You nodded, a little disappointed not to get Joe’s number. He takes a step to leave and you grab his hand.

“You guys left a big tip right?”

Joe chuckles at the question and nods. Smiling, you pull him towards you and press your lips against his for a moment.

“Maybe I could get your number?” You asked breathlessly.

He nods and tells you, “Of course,” before his lips are back on yours. Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. The two of you stumble back against the wall of the building and you let out a moan when you hit it.

Joe’s body presses against your and your fingers tangle in his hair and pull on it. He moans in your mouth and smiles.

He pulls back, “I should go.”

He chuckles when you pout. He pulls out his phone. You put your number in it and press one more kiss against his lips.

“Oh, here.” You hand Joe the paper with Ben’s number.

Joe chuckles at the action and heads back inside. Not long after, you felt your phone buzz and pull it out to check it.

From Unknown: I’ll see you soon pretty girl. Thank you for the extraordinary service. 😉 - Joe


	3. Shallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I HAVE TO TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!!! ok so maybe ur joe’s fiance and one day you visit set when theyre “recording” and joe’s like yo, y/n lets sing a song, and ur all finnneeee. so you do, like gwil is playing, ben is playing, and joe’s playing. you sing some song (I thought of this while listening to shallow by gaga so maybe that) and then a few hours later, you’re tagged in one of joe’s instagram posts and its the video and everyone’s like !!! HOLY SHIT SHES SO GOOD !!!!

All the way home it seemed, your phone had been going off. You’d noticed that you’d been tagged in something on Instagram by Joe, something embarressing no doubt, but nothing could explain the sudden influx of notifications to your socials. The constant buzzes and chirps had started to drive you a little mad, so when you got home, you turned off your ringer before going through everything.

Whatever Joe had tagged you in was also sent to his Twitter, which people were retweeting like crazy and seemingly started following you because of it. Also you had a bunch of new followers on Instagram.

Your curiosity getting the better of you, you went to check the post before even taking your shoes off. The post Joe uploaded was a short video from only a little while ago, obviously of you doing something.

You’d spent the last few hours with him, Gwilym and Ben at his place in LA. Chatting away, doing a little karaoke, and listening to a bunch of stories from the BoRhap set.

Clicking the video for sound, you realized it was you belting one of the Star is Born songs that had been playing non-stop on the radio.

I’m off the deep end, watch as i dive in

I’ll never meet the ground

Crash the the surface, where they can’t hurt us

We’re far from the shallow now

The video abruptly stopped and lagged a moment before looping back to the beginning. You liked it before scrolling to see the caption and scoffing at it.

@/joe_mazzello: I’ll just leave this here 😉

And then were the comments. Sure, there were a couple rude ones but they were mostly of people- Joe’s fans- freaking out at your voice. Saying that it was beautiful and powerful, asking when you were dropping your album.

@/yourusername: this is hilarious and sweet and JOJO HOW DARE YOU UPLOAD!?


	4. Fanatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: So yknow how Joe is like a big Yankees fan? imagine him taking you to a game & you being amused at his craziness. after the game he’s like “sorry babe, I know I can be a little much.” to counter that, you decide to take him to a New York Rangers hockey game (i’m a rangers fan but you could switch it out w/ some other team/sport) and show him just how much of an insane fan you really are in the face of your favorite sport.. and afterwards joe is like “well it’s settled we are made for each other”

You’d asked him to grab you something out of your closet to change into after your shower. That was when he spotted the Yankees baseball top sandwiched between a couple of sweaters. It made him smile before grabbing you a dress and laid it on the bed.

A few weeks later, he surprised you with tickets to a game. You could see him buzzing with excitement. It was an endearing side of his personality and you loved when his crazy popped out. He just seemed to be filled with so much chaotic energy. It kept things exciting.

The game was very interesting. It wasn’t that you didn’t like baseball, you just held other sports above it. But Joe liked it. Hell, he wrote and directed a movie about it. Baseball held a very special place in the Mazzellos’ hearts. So you tried to like it for him, though you knew you’d never be just as enthusiastic as he was.

His face was painted, dressed in a Yankees jersey and costume Yankees converse that he designed himself. Boy went hard for his team and you very much respected that. Nothing hotter than seeing someone passionate about something they really loved.

On the ride back home from the game, Joe held your hand in yours, still buzzing from the whole day. He looked over at you and brought your hand up and pressed a kiss against it, “You have a good time?”

You look over and smile, “Not as much as you did.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at your teasing, “I can be a little much but so what? Like you never get like that?”

Shrugging your shoulders, you looked away from him. There was maybe one thing that got you a bit crazy, maybe as crazy as Joe. And it only seemed fair to him that you show him that side of you.

It was a few months before he got to experience it though. The only sports team you really into was the Rangers. And thankfully they were coming to town in a couple months. Once tickets went on sale, you bought two and surprised Joe with them. He was less enthusiastic about going but it was a New York team so you knew he would.

Now maybe you didn’t paint your face but it was still a big deal for you. With your body swallowed in your Rangers jersey, paired with a pair of skinny jeans, the two of you headed to the arena and Joe soon learned that he wasn’t the only crazy sports fan in the relationship.

Your face got red, your voice got loud, you were up on your feet and screaming- along with the rest of the fans- at the game. A couple fights broke out on the ice, which made you giggle a little bit. This game really got your blood pumping and put a smile on your face.

The walk back to the car, Joe stared at you with a look of wonder on his face. Once near the car you turn and look at him, and see the look on his face and let out a breath of a laugh, “What?”

“You,” he gently pushes you back against the door of the car, “that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Your eyes light up and he leans in, pressing a kiss against your lips. His body pressed against you, his hard on making you giggle, “If that turned you on you should see me when we lose.”


	5. Pull Over **

It was a long, quiet drive home. Joe hadn’t been home long and a he wanted was to spend some time with you. But he knew you had a life outside of him and was more than willing to accompany you to a work holiday party.

And things had been fine… Until he saw you standing close and chatting with another coworker. It wasn’t that he was jealous, he knew you loved him, but he’d been burned before and wasn’t about to look like an idiot again.

Joe had come up behind you and whispered in your ear, “We’re leaving. Now.”

The dominance in his voice made you wet. He hadn’t waited for you, so you had to run a little to catch up to him. Once in the car, you reached for his hand but it recoiled back once he felt your touch.

“Everything okay?”

There was no response, he didn’t even look at you. He just drove. And while he was hot when he was angry, you were a little scared. What could’ve set him off? Was it something you’d done? Couldn’t have been. Was he gonna leave you?

The silence was interrupted by Joe chuckling, “God you must think I’m an idiot.”

You looked over at your boyfriend and swallowed. This was starting to get a little scary.

But negative thoughts were banished when you felt his leg on your thigh. You looked at him. He’d gone back to being quiet.

Soon his tough wasn’t enough. It wasn’t till you squirmed a little that he finally spoke again.

“Take off the skirt.”

You obeyed and his hand was back on you, soft scratching at the skin, teasing you before rubbing you over your panties. He stuck his hand inside and began rubbing circles against you.

Soft moans slipped out from you and he pulled his hand back. You look at him, a wounded look occupied your face.

When he came to a stop at the light, he finally looked at you. Even though it was night, you could tell that his eyes were dark. You were both turned on and terrified.

“Take off the panties.”

You did, quickly.

“You make a sound, you’ll regret it. Got it?”

You nod and he smirks. His hand returned to your core, rubbing his fingers against you. Joe had maintained eye contact with you as he played with you.

“That’s a good girl. Think you can handle me inside?”

Once again you nod. He slips a finger inside you. Your mouth opens, ready to release sound, his face imitates yours. When you keep quiet, he slips another finger in and turns his attention back to the road.

“You’re so wet. Could this be all from me?”

You moved your hand to your face as his fingers move in and out of you. He played dirty, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. When you felt his fingers graze against your g-spot, your head hit the headrest and you hand slapped over your mouth.

His fingers moved faster, making you want to scream out in pleasure. When your hand gripped his shoulder, he smirked.

“I can tell your close. You wanna cum baby girl?”

Fuck. You couldn’t move, knowing if you did, sound would most definitely come out of you. So you squeezed down hard on Joe’s shoulder. It was about all you could do.

Suddenly, you felt the car pull over and come to a stop. Joe turned off the car and turned to you. His fingers started moving faster.

“Alright baby, let me hear you.”

Your moans started streaming out of you and his fingers brought you closer and closer. Your legs began you shake and you let out a scream as you came all over his fingers.

“Pretty baby.”

It took a minute for you to be able to move or even look at him. A breathless laugh escaped you.

“You love me right?”

The question stopped you dead. Who was this man and what had he done with the confident person that sat in his place a moment ago.

You turned to look at him, confused at what he’d just asked, “Of course I do. You know I do.”

He hung his head and sniffled back tears.

You reached out to touch his face, “Hey. What’s going on?”

He shook his head, “I know its all in my head but seeing you tonight. How these people just get you. How they just fit in a way I never could-”

“Is that what this was about? You don’t think you fit?”

He shrugs.

“Baby look at me,” he does, “You fit more than you know. I love you and don’t ever forget that.”

Joe smiles and leans in to kiss you. It’s much softer than the previous actions a few moments ago had been but it did so much more for you. It meant so much more.

You pull back and start reaching for your clothes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Joe asks.

You raised an eyebrow, “Putting my clothes back on.”

“Oh I’m not done with you just yet and if I have to waste extra time just to get you undressed again, all you have to look forward to is a night of edging.”

You smile and drop the skirt back on the floor of the car. It was going to be a long night and you couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
